


Ladro di baci

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, kagamido - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titolo: Ladro di baci<br/>Contest: Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket}<br/>Challenge: 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto e 100 % prompt to write about them<br/>Prompt: Impulsivo, Occhiali<br/>Fandom: Kuroko no basket<br/>Pairing: KagaMido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladro di baci

Ladro di baci  
Si era ritrovato per l’ennesima volta le mani di quel ragazzo sulle proprie guance che con prepotenza aveva rubato nuovamente le proprie labbra insinuando con vigore quella lingua all’interno della bocca.  
  
_Odiava quel fare così impulsivo e diretto._  
_Odiava la sua istintività._  
_Odiava quel ladro di baci._  
  
Avrebbe voluto scansarsi, allontanarsi, interrompere tutto quello, ma qualcosa glielo impediva.  
Quello strano e crescente desiderio che prendeva il completo controllo del suo corpo, riusciva ad avvertirlo fin dentro le proprie viscere rendendolo sempre complice di quello strano rapporto.  
  
_Odiava il fatto di desiderarlo._  
_Odiava il fatto di cadere sempre più vittima di quell’impulsivo ragazzo._  
_Odiava il fatto di essere diventato tanto dipendente dalla sua lingua._  
  
Come si erano ritrovati in quella situazione? Com’era potuto scoppiare una così forte attrazione?  
Se lo chiedeva Midorima, ogni istante, ogni volta che l’altro lambiva le proprie labbra, ma era incapace di darsi una risposta, la sua mente era troppo sconvolta da quegli appassionanti baci per poter pensare con lucidità.  
  
_Non poteva accettare di essere così in balia dell’altro._  
_Non poteva accettare di aspettare quegli istanti con ogni suo poro._  
_Non poteva accettare di desiderarelo così intensamente._  
_Non poteva accettare di non poter più fare a meno di Kagami.._  
  
Kagami lentamente interruppe quel contatto staccandosi dalle morbide ed accoglienti labbra di Midorima che tanto bramava. Se ne avesse avuto possibilità sarebbe stato per ore e ore attaccato ad esse assaporandole e gustandole fino a consumarle.  
Avvicinò il suo sguardo alle attraenti, luminose e luccicanti iridi verdi, nascoste sotto i sui occhiali che tolse per perdersi in quei magnifici occhi, uno sguardo che l’altro sembrò ricambiare.  
Restarono lì persi l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, entrambi troppo deboli per sottrarsi.  
«Ti amo» sussurrò il rosso.  
Midorima era imbarazzato e incapace di reagire venendo travolto di nuovo da quella bocca che aveva appena ricatturato la propria.  
  
Non poteva rivelargli la verità, sarebbe stato troppo per lui ammettere che ricambiava quei sentimenti, era innamorato di quel ladro di baci che oltre alla sua bocca aveva rubato anche il proprio cuore.


End file.
